Conventional plastic flooring contains a substrate, a printing layer on which printing patterns are printed, and an abrasion resistant layer on which embossing are imprinted.
However, the printing patterns of the printing layer and the embossing of the abrasion resistant layer are not three-dimensional, and the printing patterns do not correspond to the embossing of the abrasion resistant layer.
In addition, the printing patterns cannot be customized based on using requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.